Pride of Babylon
by Timon Constantine
Summary: Doctor Who and Tomb Raider team up against Natla
1. Part I

_Disclaimers:_

_Lara Croft and Natla © Core Design_

_Doctor Who (and all related characters and items) © BBC_

_All other characters (historical ones like the city of Babylon and their famous king) are from real life_

_**Pride of Babylon**_

By Timon Constantine

_**Part I**_

Nabu-kudur-usur (his Babylonian name. Included in as a historical and a bit of fun fact. Henceforth his name shall be shown in this story as the more commonly known: "Nebuchadnezzar") sat in his throne in Babylon. Consorts walked back and forth and Nebuchadnezzar paid them no mind. All he cared about was his newly made garden to which he called the "_Hanging Gardens of Babylon_." It was his pride and joy and his ultimate achievement. It was exceedingly beautiful to gaze upon. Only he and one or two high companions knew its real secret, however. He was quite determined to take the secret to his grave, if need be.

"Your highness!" one guard said, "A Lady Natla wishes to have a conference with you." (Note: although technically they'd be speaking their native tongue, I am putting it here in English for obvious reasons)

"What is her business?" Nebuchadnezzar questioned.

"She will not dispense of that information until she is in your presence." The guard answered. Nebuchadnezzar thought deeply for a moment before allowing this Lady Natla in. Natla walked in with definite air, ready to speak with King Nebuchadnezzar. When she faced him, she knelt to her knee to add the effect and get on his good side so that her plan could go more smoothly.

"What is your business with me, Lady Natla?" Nebuchadnezzar asked. Natla gave a small evil smirk.

In a small room adorned with a metallic wall stood a strange crystal surrounded by a special brand of glass which was connected to a machine in the center of the room. Currently, it was pulsating and moving up and down. One lone, humanoid figure lay on the floor nearby, playing chess with a robot dog.

"C-three, master." The robot dog chimed out.

"You're inviting the Marshall Attack, K-9!" The human warned.

"It has been refuted many times before, master." K-9 said.

"As you will, K-9. I prefer the attack to the defense, so have at you! D-5."

"Doctor, now that the Key to Time has been assembled and that whole ordeal is behind us, what are we going to do for fun?" Romana asked as she entered the room.

"I always found chess a source of amusement and fun." The Doctor said as K-9 calculated possible moves.

"But you have the patient mind for it, Doctor." Romana joked.

"E takes D-5, Master." K-9 said. The Doctor knew his response.

"Knight takes D-5." – Doctor

"Knight takes E-5." – K-9

"Knight takes E-5." – Doctor

"Rook takes E-5." – K-9

"Anyway, as I was saying," Romana cut in, "where is the TARDIS headed?

"Oh, to Earth." The Doctor muttered out before proclaiming his next move, "C-6."

"Where and when, Doctor?" Romana questioned.

"Well, at first I thought I'd take you to real Babylonian times. But I found we have no clothes for that time period. So I settled for second best." The Doctor said, answering K-9's Rook E-1 with Bishop D-6.

Lara Croft approached the Holy Grail slowly, making sure for no final traps. It was within her grasp, the one item to rule all others. And as such, she knew once she grabbed it, something bad would happen. Or perhaps even if she took it, she could not take it outside the realm of its bastion.

It was always something like that. With a sigh, Lara took the Grail and braced herself. Nothing happened… Lara let out a sigh of relief as she started out. Once she grossed the high arch doorway, however, an earthquake began. With a curse under her breath, Lara sped down the crumbling highways. She kept the Grail close to her as a plethora of gravel and various stones hit her body.

Outside, as the earthquake could be felt, Lara's assistant ran off. A few seconds later, a London 20th century police box started to materialize from thin air. As it finished, Lara stumbled out, coughing violently. She did not notice the police box nor the man and woman who walked out yet for she was too busy coughing.

"That's a violent cough you got there, miss," The Doctor started, kneeling down beside Lara, "Perhaps we can help you with that?" Lara stopped coughing long enough to examine the man and woman.

"What are you two doing here?" Lara asked.

"Oh, just traveling, for the most part." The Doctor said truthfully.

"What's that you're holding?" Romana indicated the Grail.

"It's the Holy Grail." Lara said. The Doctor grabbed it and looked it over.

"Very intricate cup you found, miss, but I'm afraid it's not the Holy Grail." The Doctor said, idly tossing it over his shoulder. Lara's eyes widened and made a grasp for it. Romana cut it (for she was behind the Doctor) and looked it over herself.

"Yes, Doctor, the materials I can see on this cup are way too new for the time of Christ. If I remember Christian beliefs on the time." Romana said. Lara glared at the Doctor.

"And how do you know for certain? I just went through Hell having to get that bloody thing!" Lara let out.

"Yes, what better to heighten the illusion, don't you think?" The Doctor said briefly, "And I know for I have experience in such things."

"And who exactly are you?" Lara demanded.

"I'm simply a traveler. I'm known as the Doctor. This is my companion, Romana." The Doctor informed Lara.

"Alright, Doctor," Lara said, getting up, "What are you doing here of all places?"

"Just traveling, wishing to see the Hanging Gardens of Babylon." The Doctor said.

"That was my next place to go, coincidentally." Lara muttered out.

"Oh? Do you wish to travel with us?" Romana asked.

Lara, Romana, and the Doctor overlooked the famous Hanging Gardens of Babylon.

"It's beautiful, ain't it, Doctor?" Romana said.

"Quite, Romana." The Doctor answered simply. Lara remained quiet, studying the Gardens closely to find a way to get into them.

"Say Lara," Romana started, "Why were you heading here?"

"Legend holds that the Gardens hold a dark secret. I wish to see if it is true." Lara informed Romana.

"Well, we could either ask around, or sneak into the Gardens for a closer look." The Doctor said.

"There are guards everywhere. Perhaps better at night?" Lara suggested.

"Or we could go now via my TARDIS." The Doctor said back.

"Your what?"

"Holy mother!" Lara said as she entered the TARDIS behind the Doctor and Romana (Note: For those of you that do not know, the Doctor's TARDIS is the 20th century London police box).

"Yes, it's bigger in the inside than the outside." The Doctor said for Lara with a soft chuckle.

"But that's not possible!" Lara muttered out.

"Oh, but it is. You see, it's dimensionally transcendental." The Doctor explained briefly, "It's all rather complicated and I'd rather not go into it."

"I see…" Lara let out.

"I'm sure you don't, but it's nice of you to try. Now, just to set the right coordinates and we should be in the Hanging Gardens in a jiffy."

The TARDIS rematerialized within the heart of the Hanging Gardens. Lara came out first, having not found the Holy Grail giving her ambition to find the secret of the Hanging Gardens. But then she saw a peculiar drawing on a nearby wall. It was of Natla!

Perplexed, Lara approached to view it closer. Suddenly, the floor underneath her flew open and Lara fell through!

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Part II

_Disclaimers:_

_Lara Croft and Natla © Core Design_

_Doctor Who (and all related characters and items) © BBC_

_All other characters (historical ones like the city of Babylon and their famous king) are from real life_

_**Pride of Babylon**_

By Timon Constantine

_**Part II**_

The TARDIS rematerialized within the heart of the Hanging Gardens. Lara came out first, having not found the Holy Grail giving her ambition to find the secret of the Hanging Gardens. But then she saw a peculiar drawing on a nearby wall. It was of Natla!

Perplexed, Lara approached to view it closer. Suddenly, the floor underneath her flew open and Lara fell through!

"Lara!" The Doctor and Romana approached the trap door and peered down into it. It was pretty dark and they called out for Lara once more.

Lara shook her head and lit a flare. She was surrounded by writings on the wall in the ancient tongue of Babylon. She knew the bare basics of the tongue, but she would need experienced help to decipher it all.

"Lara!" The Doctor's echo reached her. She looked up to see she had gone down a soft of primitive slide.

"Doctor!" she called back up.

"Lara! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, there's a slide. Grab a lit torch and come on down."

"Alright, hold on a sec!"

"Ok, Romana, I want you to go back to the TARDIS and make sure it's ready for departure as soon as we come back." The Doctor said, lighting up a torch that he grabbed from a nearby torch hold.

"Can't I come with you?" Romana asked.

"I'm afraid that it is much too dangerous, Romana." The Doctor said sternly.

"But Doctor—"

"I don't wish to argue. Just please get to the TARDIS."

"Alright, Doctor…"

The Doctor slid next to Lara, picking up his hat and waving the torch about.

"You don't happen to know Babylonian, do you, Doctor?" Lara said half-hopefully.

"Here lies Lord Nebuchadnezzar with the Lady Natla who helped our lord in many battles to come," The Doctor read aloud, "On one fateful day, Lady Natla just disappeared – with the secret of our Hanging Gardens."

"Ah, bloody hell… she either took it elsewhere or kept it here, waiting for me." Lara muttered, mostly to herself.

"Why wait for you?" The Doctor asked.

"We've met before. I spoiled her plan to gain the power of Atlantis and create a new race that would destroy all humans." Lara explained briefly.

"Ah, perhaps it's a sort of revenge plan?" The Doctor muttered to himself.

"Oh, why's he always put me in the TARDIS?" Romana said to herself.

"I'm sure he was just looking out for you, Mistress." K-9 answered.

"I hate waiting around… what if the Doctor's in trouble?"

"He shall call for me with the whistle. You may come with me when he does."

The Doctor and Lara inspected the other walls, trying to find secret doors that could led them back up.

"I can't find any clues, Doctor…" Lara let out.

"There aren't any obvious clues, no." The Doctor said back, investigating the far wall quite closely. Lara walked up to him, looking over the wall as well.

"What's so special…" Lara started, but the Doctor silenced her. He reached out and touched one of the symbols. The wall then slid away to reveal a corridor.

"How'd you figure that out, Doctor?" Lara asked.

"That symbol didn't mean anything at all in Babylonian. It was just a symbol. So I decided why not? Now come on!" The Doctor explained briefly before heading down the corridor.

Lara pulled out her pistols and took the lead as the Doctor blew on one of those dog whistles Lara had heard about. She saw two corridors up ahead.

"Which way do you think we should go, Doctor?" Lara asked as he appeared beside her.

"Well, I'm going to wait for my dog. You chose one now and I'll head the other way." The Doctor suggested, sitting down and wiping dust from his hat. Lara sighed, pocketed one pistol to replace it with a flare, and headed down the corridor to the right.

Lara kept her wits about her, trying to go slow enough as to not run into any traps but yet fast enough so as to use the flare to its full potential before it would go out. It was trying business and Lara was heartened that no traps had sprung ever since that trap door. She approached a huge door with more writings. No door knob or any other conventional way to open the door was seen, which was quite typical. But within reach was a bigger version of the same symbol the Doctor touched back in the other room. Lara pushed it and watched as the huge doors slowly swung open.

K-9 and Romana zoomed down the slid. K-9 composed himself quickly and kept going, Romana taking a little longer as her eyes were not yet adjusted to the dark.

"Master?" K-9 called out as soon as it came within seeing distance of the Doctor.

"K-9, I'm glad you could make it." The Doctor said, getting up and then seeing Romana.

"Hello, Doctor." Romana said meekly. The Doctor just smiled.

"Well, Lara went down the corridor to the right, leaving us with the corridor to the left. You ready?" The Doctor said, heading down the corridor without waiting for an answer.

Lara entered into the well-light cavern, a huge golden palace standing before her. She was still trying to figure out how Natla fit into all of this when two skinny monsters appeared from the shadows and grabbed her arms. Her guns fell to the ground and she tried to fight back, but the monsters were way too strong.

"Ah, Lara, how nice of you to join us." Natla said as she walked out from the palace doors.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Part III

_Disclaimers:_

_Lara Croft and Natla © Core Design_

_Doctor Who (and all related characters and items) © BBC_

_All other characters (historical ones like the city of Babylon and their famous king) are from real life_

_**Pride of Babylon**_

By Timon Constantine

_**Part III**_

Lara entered into the well-light cavern, a huge golden palace standing before her. She was still trying to figure out how Natla fit into all of this when two skinny monsters appeared from the shadows and grabbed her arms. Her guns fell to the ground and she tried to fight back, but the monsters were way too strong.

"Ah, Lara, how nice of you to join us." Natla said as she walked out from the palace doors.

"Natla! What the hell is going on around here!" Lara demanded.

"Oh, I'd love to chat with you all about my marvelous plan, Lara. But first we need to make sure you won't just up and leave on me." Natla then instructed the monsters to bring Lara into the palace.

"Doctor, I feel as if we are going in circles." Romana complained.

"She is right, Master. We are back at the intersection." K-9 droned out.

"Well, then I suppose we go to the right then." The Doctor muttered.

"Like the décor, Lara?" Natla asked rhetorically, having the monsters sit Lara onto a chair forcefully.

"Did you set all this up just to get back at me?" Lara asked.

"Well, somewhat. More for me, Lara." Natla muttered out, pouring herself some wine.

"What's in it for you?"

"Power."

"Look at that, Doctor!" Romana said as the golden palace came into sight.

"K-9, can your sensory devices detect anything within?" The Doctor asked.

"I am detecting Lara and another life-form. There are other forms within, but they do not indicate any sense of actually living." K-9 answered.

"Like zombies then?" Romana said.

"Basically," The Doctor said, "If we do it just right, we can sneak a peek within via a window. Follow me, silently and closely now."

"So, the Hanging Gardens really have a secret to them?" Lara asked.

"Oh yes, but you'll never see it." Natla said with an evil chuckle.

"Can I at least know how you'll try and kill me?"

"Dear Lara, I'm not going to try and kill you. I'm going to definitely kill you."

"How we going to help, Doctor?" Romana whispered.

"It seems as though this Natla has planned this all the way from Babylonian times. She has had centuries to perfect it." The Doctor whispered.

"Perhaps we can bide our time and save her when Natla isn't around." K-9 offered. The Doctor didn't think Natla would leave Lara alone, but he knew that patience would be the key to helping out.

"You won't get away with this!" Lara shouted. Natla laughed.

"Oh, but I already am! All I need is one more sacrifice and the power of Babylon is mine." Natla said, drinking the last of the wine.

"And you waited until I heard the rumor of the power that would undoubtedly send me looking. You're determined, aren't you?"

"More than you know." Natla snapped her fingers and the monsters grabbed Lara again, "Take her to the sacrificial stone!"

"Alright, stick to the shadows as best you can and follow me." The Doctor whispered, getting ready to follow the monsters.

Natla went to her room and got properly dressed, grabbing the knife specifically used for the sacrifice. Once she killed Lara by stabbing it into her heart, Natla would receive power that defied the gods themselves. And of course, why deep down here, no one could hear Lara scream. Natla would finally win and be rid of Lara forever. When Natla got there, she knew she would savor the moment and kill Lara slowly.

Lara kicked and fought as best she could, but gods, these monsters were strong! They chained her to a big boulder and left. Lara looked around, wondering where the Doctor had gotten off to.

The Doctor, Romana, and K-9 were nearby in the shadows, waiting for the monsters to be out of sight. When they were, the Doctor dashed forward.

"Doctor, there you are!" Lara said in relief.

"We don't have much time. Once I release you, run for it, got it?" The Doctor said briefly, trying to untie the knot.

"Got it, Doctor. I'll keep an eye out for Natla or anything else." Lara said.

The Doctor was nearly done when Lara noticed Natla. The Doctor hid behind the stone and tried working on it from there. Natla approached Lara and began to chant.

"What are we to do, K-9?" Romana asked.

"Master has it well in his hands." K-9 chimed out.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Romana asked.

"When Master calls, we go." K-9 answered.

The Doctor was in a hurry, but it was hard untying the knots and not be seen simultaneously. Lara tried to act as if she was a goner, which she didn't think was far from the truth anyway.

Natla raised the knife high and shouted out the last word…

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. Part IV

_Disclaimers:_

_Lara Croft and Natla © Core Design_

_Doctor Who (and all related characters and items) © BBC_

_All other characters (historical ones like the city of Babylon and their famous king) are from real life_

_**Pride of Babylon**_

By Timon Constantine

_**Part IV**_

The Doctor was in a hurry, but it was hard untying the knots and not be seen simultaneously. Lara tried to act as if she was a goner, which she didn't think was far from the truth anyway.

Natla raised the knife high and shouted out the last word…

As Natla's arm moved down, the Doctor quickly got in front of Lara and grabbed Natla's wrist.

"Who the hell are you!" Natla demanded.

"Oh, just a simple traveler." The Doctor said calmly. Natla growled, trying to yank her arm free. But the Doctor possessed unbelievable strength.

"How'd the hell you get in here!"

"Via the front entrance. Lovely place; shame it's underground."

"You're friends of Lara, aren't you?"

"More temporary companions, if you will."

"You will die for this intrusion!"

"Oh, I am quite sure of that. But you should really worry more about the nearby volcano erupting." The Doctor said, and the ground started to shake violently. The Doctor let go of Natla and finished off untying Lara. Natla regained her footing and attacked immediately. The Doctor held her arm once more.

"Run for it, Lara! Get K-9 and Romana to go with you to the TARDIS, now!" The Doctor commanded.

"Come, Romana, you overheard the Doctor." K-9 started to glide over to the TARDIS. Romana cast one last look to the Doctor before going to the TARDIS quickly.

"You've ruined my revenge!" Natla shouted, "Now, I shall make you the final sacrifice!"

"If you keep shouting, your pretty voice will be ruined." The Doctor said calmly. Natla's eyes began to glow with anger at this remark. However, an enormous shaking threw them both to the ground.

Romana, Lara, and K-9 made it within the TARDIS. Romana refused to close the door and teleport out without the Doctor.

The Doctor got to his feet and made his way towards the TARDIS. Natla shook her head and let out a vicious growl, heading for her palace. Once there, she slammed a huge book down onto the golden table and started flipping through rituals…

The Doctor got into the TARDIS, closed the door, and rapidly jabbed at the controls.

Natla found what she wanted. Of course, it needed blood. With a growl, she nicked her wrist and began to chant.

The TARDIS began to work, but they all felt a strange sonic wave hit them and they fell unconscious.

Lara Croft woke up with sand in her mouth. She coughed it out and opened her eyes slowly to the baring sun. She looked around and was quite flabbergasted to find she was in the middle of a desert.

The Doctor and Romana were awakened by K-9. They were still in the TARDIS, but Lara was missing.

"What happened, Doctor?" Romana asked.

"Not sure… K-9, did your sensors pick anything up?" The Doctor asked as he got up.

"No, master. It is, however, on the supernatural scale." K-9 chimed out.

"Ah… perhaps Natla got to do a ritual after all." The Doctor muttered to himself.

"What do you mean, Doctor?" Romana asked.

"Hmm? Oh, just that Natla didn't quite lose."

"Her plan will still work?"

"All she has to do is find another sacrifice."

Natla coughed as smoke rose from her body, the aftermath of the spell. Lara had been teleported somewhere but at the cost that she too would be teleported randomly. However, there seemed to be civilization nearby and she still had the ceremonial knife. With an evil smirk, she headed for the town…

_**The End**_


End file.
